Happy Feet: The Final Stretch -- Chapter 14: The Ship to The Future
"Build what?" Everyone else asked. "A spaceship out of here." "How is Jack going to build that?" Norma Jean asked. Jack, used his new power to eventually create the spaceship. "Oh, that's how." Everyone said. "Okay guys, lets get in, and hurry." As everyone did Erik found something outside the ship. "Jack, may I do an experiment?" "What sort of 'experiment' are we talking about here?" "Just a small one, I found these stones, 4 of them. I want to know what happens if some of the energy of the big bang went into these. "Make that 5." Jack said as he gave Erik another object. "Where did you find this?" "After Andrew 'killed' Max, along with himself, I found this with a letter from Andrew. Now then, place them under the ship." Erik did as Jack told him to. After going back inside the ship, the engines fired. Jack turned the ship to the right of the black hole. "Jack, what are you doing?" Analysis asked. "You know how the gravity of a black hole can distort space-time in such a way so that the nearer to the event horizon you are, the slower your time is compared to the outside?" Everyone blinked at him. "If you get nearer to a black hole, you go into the future. The same thing goes for going near the speed of light. So, if I can combine the two." "Then the spaceship will eventually reach our time." Erik finished. "Exactly, fortunately, the black hole spins at the rate of the speed of light, so that means we can get to a nano-meter of the event horizon with out getting sucked in." "But you'll need to keep thrust at maximum power, not to mention that you need less mass as you go in." Erik protested. "And that's why a rocket has stages." Jack said as the first stage came off. With the ship going faster, it got closer to the black hole. "Erik, what's our speed?" "10 kilometres per second. Not even half of 1 percent." "Great, with conventional engines we'll get to our target in... 73 years." Analysis said. "Well then, by the time we do make it, all of us would be dead." Josesito said. "The conventional is only for the first two stages, it's time to go into-" "Please, all this science stuff is killing my head." Mumble said, before the second stage went off. Suddenly the ship got faster. "Speed?" Jack asked. "20,000 kilometres per second. 6% speed of light." "Now that's more like it." As the ship got even faster, the black hole came closer. As the third stage came off, the ship got a new fuel type: Antimatter. (Note: I'm not going to explain it) "Okay Erik, one more speed take." "55% speed of light 165,000 kilometres per second." "Okay, we're going fast, but I still don't see any time going faster." "We need to go faster. Erik, you take control of the ship. Analysis, you look at the speed, and if any asteroids hit. Well, hold on to the ship." Jack said as he went out of the room. "Jack, where are you going?" Esequiel and Jess asked. "Taking care of Vincent." Jack said as he opened the air lock. Before the doors closed. "Ah, if it isn't my once great friend." Vincentine said. "Vincent, let them be, we can start over. Let go of the past, and I promise we'll be in peace." "You're right, I was a fool to think I could beat you, even if it eventually got all of you here. But I still want my normal self back." Vincentine said, before going to the Resalihinna. "Vincent, where are you going?" "Making sure you and your friends never make it to the future." Vincentine said as he aimed the Resalihinna at the black hole. As it fired, Jack managed to get in the path, blocking it. Suddenly, like a mirror, the energy bounced back into space. Jack then aimed it at Vincentine. And like Jack, Vincentine deflected the energy, before aiming it back at Jack. As the Resalihinna stopped, the energy kept bouncing between Jack and Vincentine. Before the energy slowly encased the brothers in a sphere each. (Back on the ship) "Where did Jack go?" "He said that he needed to take care of Vincent. Speed?" "95% Speed of light. Every second on this ship is 2.2 seconds outside." "Science is weird and amazing. Lets not go too deep." "Meh, how close to the black hole?" "About 2 meters from the 'surface' of the black hole." "Speed?" "98%, Every second is now 10 minut- Whoa, what is that?" Everyone looked forward as two orbs of blue energy, connected by a beam, slowly went toward the black hole, before going into it. All of a sudden, the ship started to shake. "What's happening? Everyone but Erik asked." "I think we finally found the year of the big bang." Erik said, the surface of the black hole became a white-blue colour, the light becoming brighter by the second. "Speed?" "99.999 % Speed of light, one second is 10,000 y-" *Bang!* Previous Chapter - Next Chapter (T) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters